Riku's Dare :D omg
by Incubus Zenith
Summary: Lets see, Sora and Riku bored. Riku has a little surprise for Sora but its not what Riku hoped it would be! Review please


_**Riku's Dare!**_

Riku and Sora sat along the beach. Sora's arms were behind him holding himself up and Riku had his arms bent beside him holding him up. Sora scratched his nose and sniffed. "How long have we been sitting here?" Sora asked obviously bored. Riku looked at his watch. "It's only been 5 minutes Sora." He said and stared at him like he was stupid. "Oh really it felt like 5 hours." He said and looked at Riku. Riku was giving him a stare that looked kind of evil. Riku leaned in. Sora thought he was going to kiss him but that wasn't the case. Riku smiled and put something in between their faces. "Hey Sora! I dare you to drink all of these drinks!" Riku said and moved his face to the side so he could see Sora. Sora moved his face to the side too. "What is it?" He asked. Riku laughed. "You'll fine out!" He laughed. "Uh…ok…but what is in it for me?" Sora asked. "Well…" Riku started to whisper in Sora's ear. "Really? Oh that sounds like a dream! Mmm it's going to be nice. DOUBLE! With milk! Sounds dirty…" Sora said as Riku whispered. "All you gotta do is drink all 6 of these." He said and laughed. "What ever!" Sora took the drinks and opened one bottle. He took a sip. "Ew this tastes funny Riku." He said and he started to wipe his tongue. "Just drink it! It's not poisoned or anything." Riku said and grabbed the bottle and poured it down Sora's throat. Sora gasped for air he waved his arms and tried to hit Riku. Riku stopped. "See that wasn't bad." Sora shook his head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD! GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" He said and grabbed 2 more. He opened them both and put them both in his mouth. He drank them and threw the bottles. Kairi saw a bottle flying in the air. She ran towards Sora and Riku. She sat between them. "Ok Riku what did you do?" Kairi blamed Riku. "Me nothing at all. Ok I dared Sora to drink all of those drinks." He laughed. "Riku what are those drinks?" She asked nervously. Riku laughed. "You will soon find out." He laughed harder. Soon Sora had drunken all of the drinks. He laughed out of nowhere. "Ok now I know what you gave him." Kairi said and gave Riku a bad look. "You really have a bad sense of humor." Kairi said and crossed her arms. "Aw come on Kairi! You have to admit this is funny anyone would think it was funny." He said. Sora started to dance out of nowhere. "Hey Riku!" He jumped on Riku. "Ow!" Riku yelled as Sora hit him. "Ok maybe not so fun" Riku said being crushed. "Riku you are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot and Kairi looks hot to now for some reason." Sora said looking at Kairi. "SORA YOU ASS WHOLE!" Kairi punched him. "Hey…**hic**… tha hut." He tried to say. "Get off of me Sora!" Riku said in a squeaky voice. "Hehhheehehe ok sexyness." Sora got off. He tried to stand but fell. Riku got up and dusted off. Riku picked Sora up. "You're a dumb ass." He said putting Sora on his feet. Sora fell back onto Riku. Kairi sighed and walked up to Riku. "This was one of your worst ideas…" She said and grabbed Sora. "Huuuuuuuhhahahaha…" He made a strange sound. "What the fuck was that?" Kairi said. "I a whale!" Sora said and made more sounds. "It sounds more like something dieing." Riku said rudely. Sora got off of Kairi and looked at Riku. "You are wroooonge Raku you do not now anything!" Sora couldn't speak right. _Did he just call me Raku?_ Riku thought. Sora's finger was all up in Riku's face as Sora spoke. Riku grabbed his finger bending it back. Sora pulled his finger away in pain. "You suck." He said and couldn't stand straight. Riku was no regretting ever daring him to drink 6 bottles of beer. He didn't think Sora would get this drunk. Sora laughed out of nowhere and startled Riku and Kairi, "What's his problem?" Kairi asked Riku. "I really don't know…and I don't know why he is drunk it was just root beer! I didn't think he would get drunk when I told you that you would find out what he was drinking. I just thought he would go on a sugar rush."

The Endy!

Totally and authors note: Hey fans and fanets this was just a short story I decieded to write because i thought it was funneh. It took a while to write but here it is. Review of I will go into my coner XD jkjk anyway hope you likes it


End file.
